Love of The Devil
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: Nero has always loved Dante, in his own special way but what happens when his emotions get the better of him and he suddenly spills out everything infront of Dante? How will Dante react to the kid's emotions? A little OOC but with lemon at the end!
1. Chapter 1

By: Ciel Elleira Sky 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. But I wish I did^^

Summary: Dante/Nero

Warnings:

Please read and review.

Title: Love of the Devil

**Chapter 1:**

Nero sat at the edge of the building, lost not only in thought but at heart. He had been thinking of this for so long that now, he didn't know if he should anymore. He sat there in silence for the longest of time, thinking only to himself. Everything was peaceful, the soft but chilling air running along his porcelain skin, sending shivers down his spin, the dark city, now lighting up with millions of lights. He was at peace. He smiled sadly to himself. What was so wrong with him, to have this feeling?

This feeling was so over powering that it made him just want to end it right now, it would be so easy and yet...he just couldn't do it.

"Hey you stupid kid, how long are you going to stand there and wait? Or do you have no guts and need a little push?" Nero didn't budge, didn't turn around to see who exactly it was because he knew...he knew who was behind him, he knew who's voice that was and he wasn't about to move. Nero sat there, waiting to see what he would do.

"Hey kid, I'm not talking to the wall here! How long do you expect to stand by the ledge like that? S0omeone might see you?"

"Who cares, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone who saw me up here would be happy to see me like this, next to the ledge like this." Nero spoke to him. Dante stood behind him, a few feet away. He winced when he heard the boy say these words. Sure the kid was sarcastic at some points and rarely cared at what he said but this...Dante knew that this was completely the opposite of what Nero would say.

"Are you drunk?" Dante asked him sternly. Nero laughed, "If I was drunk Dante, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you, I would already be half way down this building and maybe I would have already landed..." Dante frowned deeper, "Alright that's enough, get down from the ledge. Now." Dante ordered him but Nero only frowned, still not turning to look at him.

"You know Dante, that's the bad thing about you. You're all about giving orders but never think of the other person that you're ordering to. Have you thought of that person Dante? I know you're half demon and all but I am still the Full Demon here. I have feelings too, think of me for once!" Nero screamed into the night air. He was sure he had woken up the entire city but he didn't care, he had to get this off his shoulder, he had to let Dante understand his feelings and for once he was going to dominate the conversation, not Dante!

"Did something happen, kid? You don't seem yourself today...was it your girlfriend, what's her name again, um...Kyrie, did you too have a fight or something?" Dante asked him. Nero slammed his fist into the cement just below him, "And now you care about what goes on in my private life? Now? Because all of a sudden I break down in front of you, now you start caring?" Dante gazed down at the cement floor. He didn't know what to say, what to say to the kid, to...Nero.

The boy was a big part of his life, but he kept pushing him away, ordering him around while he went off with women after women, night after night. The kid was lonely; Dante could understand that but why now? Why did he chose tonight to break down like this, why here, why chose such a dangerous place or all places, why here? Nero muffled a sob, bring his arms up over his bent knee he hid his face in the crook of his arm. He couldn't stop himself to cry in front of him. Even if he was sure Dante hadn't noticed him crying, he was going to figure it out soon enough.

"Why are you saying all this kid? Haven't I taken good care of you? I bought you food when you were hungry, I bought you clothes when you were in need and I gave a roof over your head! What else do you want from me?" Dante demanded. Nero's eyes widened when he heard these words. Dante never realised did he? He never noticed the emotions he was hiding from him all these years; he never noticed the pain he caused him every time he looks at him with his intense eyes.

"What else do I want from you...are you f*cking serious?" Dante winced when he heard the boy swear to him. He saw his fists tighten dangerously; he saw his back tense in anger. What had caused this reaction from Nero?

"I need attention Dante! I'm still just a teenager for God's sake. I'm not like you, nor your brother! I need attention, I need affection, and I need some sort of love from you!" Nero paused, what had he just said? Had he said somethi9ng he might soon regret? What if Dante doesn't see him other than a servant or something? A tool? No, just the thought of it caused pains to shoot through his stomach all the way to his heart. He grabbed the tissue in front where his heart would be and held it tightly.

"...Love? Is that what you want from me? Kid." Dante asked him unsure if he had heard right or was his ears playing tricks on him or something.

"I need to be loved Dante...But not only by anybody...Kyrie isn't the one I want affections from. She's nothing to me, only a pain in the ass. But you, since I started living with you, I ache for you, for you to acknowledge me for something else than just a...kid." He wasn't holding himself anymore, Nero started to cry on his own, tears fell down his flawless skin and he closed his eyes in pain. Dante paused, "K-kid, are you...crying?"

"It's a very natural thing to do in moments like this!" Nero yelled at him, "I'm sick of feeling like this all the time! Every time you push me away it makes it even more painful for me! My heart aches every time you reject me for whatever reason! It hurts Dante, I feel like each words are needles pocking my heart and it hurts! I feel like dying Dante!"

Nero screamed, his voice echoing his sobs, Dante's heart suddenly screamed in pain. The inside of him screamed also, _NERO! _Dante ran to him, without even letting Nero now, he just ran to him, grabbed him and pulled him as far away as possible from the ledge. They landed against the cold cement, Nero lying in Dante's strong muscular arms. Nero's eyes jerked open, what had just happened? A second ago he felt lost, confused and lonely and now, he is wrapped in strong and warm arms.

"Dante..." Nero started but was cut off instantly by Dante, "Let me talk! You are an emotional cry baby; you are just a kid with active hormones. You have a demon inside of you and you are completely cocky and sarcastic. But I forgot...I forgot the feeling I had of not being cared for when Virgil was around that I lost sight of you and your feelings. I forgot that you are much younger than me..."

"It kills me Dante...every time. You talk to girls and it hurts, you talk to guys that aren't friends and it hurts. Every time you are around somebody else than me it hurts! I want to strangle whoever is around you and I don't know why-"

Nero clenched Dante's shirt tightly in his human hand and finally let the tears flow that had persisted in erupting from his being. Dante had more or less, for better or worse, pulled the teen into his lap as they had fallen to the ground a few minutes ago. Dante tenderly brushed his lips across Nero's forehead whispering words of comfort, letting his fingers trail up and down his spine. He placed his pointer finger under the teens chin raising his head to look him in the eye. The tear stained face looked so innocent, so appealing, and so sexy.

The demon hunter lowered his face near even with Nero's, his tongue darted quickly tasting the salty tears. Dante moved his hand wiping his tears away with a single swipe of his thumb, letting his fingers trail across the teen's swollen lips. Nero could taste the saltiness of his own tears on his lips.

Dante leaned closer gently pressing his lips to the sweet cherry of a mouth, Nero moaned into the kiss, parting them to allow Dante entrance to the cavern.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. But I wish I did^^

Summary: Dante/Nero

Warnings: M

Please read and review.

Title: Love of the Devil

**Chapter 2:**

Dante kissed Nero gently at first. It was more like a first time thing for the both of them; Nero being his first kiss and Dante being unsure how the kid would react at first. Dante let his tongue slip out of his mouth and into Nero's hot wet cavern. At first, the kid's first reaction was to gasp and moan in the kiss. He hadn't expected it, but he darted his own tongue out and pushed against Dante's own tongue. Dante encouraged him softly, swirling his tongue around Nero's so he got the feeling. Nero picked it up quickly, and soon they fought for dominance. The kiss was sloppy and messy, drool began to fall down Nero's chin and he pushed away to breath heavily.

"...Was that, your first..." Dante asked through small pants. Nero blushed a deep red and nodded embarrassingly. Dante smiled lovingly at him, "And I am guessing that tonight will be your first time too." Nero stared up at him even redder than before, "T-Tonight?" Dante smirked at him, pulling the kid's body closer onto his saying, "But of course, you don't expect to just shoot out all your feelings at me without expecting me to do anything meaningful to you tonight."

"S-So...w-we are going to...?" Nero asked shyly. Dante kissed his eye lids and whispered to him, "Don't worry I'll take good care of you from now on. Your pleasure and pain will only be coming from me from now on. So you better be prepared."

Dante and Nero had finally gotten back to their apartment in a nick of time too. Once inside the apartment, Dante had only enough time to close and lock the door before Nero jumped on his and began kissing him hungrily. Dante didn't mind though, the kid had some guts to jump on him like that with so little practice. Nero moaned in the kiss when Dante ran his cold and large hand under his shirt and over his back. The feeling was amazing, Dante knew this. Kissing him against the wall, Dante pulled Nero's sweater and shirt off so he was topless in front of him. He smirked at his pink hardened nipples.

"Getting excited are we?" Nero glared at him, "Not staring and do something old man!" Dante shook his head in amusement, "Alright, alright." And he kissed him again, ravishing the youngster's mouth without mercy. Nero felt the explosion of pleasure go directly to his groin and he moaned again. Dante slammed his hips against Nero's and they both cried out in sheer pleasure. Dante watched Nero's head fall back against the wall and his eyes open widely at the pleasure he had just received.

"Oh god..." Nero choked out. Dante smirked, "Didn't I tell you kid, I am gonna take good care of you so be ready for it. Tonight, I'm gonna make you mine and..." He leaned his head down to his ear, nipped at Nero's earlobe and said, "You will have no more voice when I am done with you."

Nero whimpered at the thought of it, maybe he asked for something he wouldn't be able to handle.

"Please..." Nero whispered when Dante rocked his hips against Nero's causing a good friction between the both of them. Dante arched his eye brow, "Please wait Nero?"

"F..." Nero was cut off when; Dante bit his shoulder blade, causing red liquid to spill out slightly.

"F, what Nero? I didn't hear you properly." Dante raised Nero's legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist as he continued his rocking of the hips. He was getting really hard by now and he could feel just how hard Nero was getting.

"Fuck Me Dammit!" Nero screamed at him in sheer pleasure when he felt the pleasure increase and his groin grow too big for his pants. He needed release and now! Dante growled, picked up the boy and carried him up stairs and into his bed room before dropping his on the bed with him on top of him.

"You got it kiddo." Dante told him and slammed his lips against Nero's swollen lips. Nero pulled off Dante's shirt right off of him and started working on Dante's pants but was cut short when Dante grabbed his groin through his pants with his large hand.

"Damn kid, you're big." Dante chuckled softly. Indeed, Nero was much bigger than he thought he was. Dante pulled his pants and his boxers came off right after. Nero was now lying on the bed completely naked in front of the man he loved so much.

"Dante..." Nero started but Dante hushed him with a peak on the lips and he told him lovingly, "Don't worry; I'll make you feel a lot better. Just be patient." Dante slowly began kissing Nero's chest, sucked on his now hard nipples and began to go lower and lower. Nero arched his back at the pleasure, "Dante...!" Dante smirked at the kid's reaction, he didn't even get to the good part yet and he was already losing his mind from all the pleasure. This is going to be good, Dante thought.

"Dante!" Nero screamed.

"I'm getting there kiddo just be patient." But he knew he couldn't be patient anymore, even he was starting to lose patience. The kid was getting just too good. Dante could feel Nero reached out for him and placing his hands on his head encouragingly, the kid was getting to impatient, he smirked. And in one swift movement, Dante had Nero deep in his mouth. Nero's eyes widened and he let out the hardest scream yet. Dante smiled at his reaction and began bobbing his head up and down while Nero held onto his head tightly. He pulled on his hair every once in a while but Dante didn't mind, the pain just made him want to keep going and he groaned against Nero and he let out another desperate scream of pleasure.

"Oh Fuck Dante!" Nero screamed over and over, and Dante would keep going.

"I can't anymore...Dante, I can't..." Nero warned urgently, "I'm gonna...!" Dante removed the shaft from in his mouth and kissed the tip of it saying to Nero lovingly, "Do it, I'm ready for you. Come in my mouth baby." Nero slammed his shaft deep in Dante's mouth and screamed in sheer pleasure as his vision all around him became white like snow. He panted heavily as he slowly came back to earth feeling Dante kiss him on his stomach and chest.

"You taste amazing." Dante kissed him heatedly, Nero could taste himself in his mouth and he purred. Dante in the mean time, reach for the bottle of lube that lay on his night stand and finished undressing himself before poring some on his fingers.

"It might hurt for a bit, but try and bear with it okay?" Dante whispered to him softly. Nero nodded, spreading his legs out and groaned when he felt two cold fingers probe at his entrance before feeling one slip in. He flinched at the feeling, it was uncomfortable, but he didn't mind it all that much. The pain was bearable. But when Dante slid a second finger inside, Nero whimpered in pain, holding onto Dante as tightly as possible.

"Shh baby, try and relax it'll help with the pain." Nero took deep breaths and relaxed his muscles. Once ready, Dante entered a final finger and kissed Nero on the forehead saying, "You're ready." His body was sweating and hot, this help to turn on Dante even more. He placed himself between the boy's legs and lifted them up onto his broad shoulders before positioning himself, "Breath in."

Nero did just as he was told, he breathed in and in one swift movement, and Dante pushed himself inside to the hilt. Nero's eyes opened widely in pain and he screamed.

"Shit!" Dante groaned in pleasure at the feeling of the boy's inner walls convulsing around him making it unbelievably tight inside of him, "You are so tight baby." Nero panted painfully; he had a hard time getting some air in his lungs from so much pain in such a short amount of time. He bit his bottom lip and waited as the pain slowly subsided.

"You ok?" Dante asked him softly. He was patient in waiting and trying to be as still as possible inside of him until the boy gave him the ok sign to start moving.

"Yeah, just...go slowly. I feel like you are about to rip me...apart." Nero spoke hoarsely. Dante kissed him on the neck and very steadily he pulled out and pushed back in. One the very first try, Dante hit Nero's bundle of nerves and made him see stars as he moaned out in pleasure, forgetting completely the pain.

"D-DANTE!" Dante smirked, "Feel good?" Nero nodded, blushing a bright red. He felt like waking the man to his senses but he felt like he was in heaven at the moment, he would keep it for later. Nero clutched onto Dante's shoulder as tightly as he could as Dante began to pound away into him, not wasting even a second to catch a breath.

"Ugh!" Nero groaned out when Dante slammed his hips into him causing fireworks to erupt in front of his eyes. The heat was building up, their sweat covered bodies glistering from the light and their pants joining one another. Every single sound Nero would make helped Dante reach his climax more and more.

"God, you are too good for your own good..." Dante groaned out huskily.

"I...I'm...coming Dante!" Nero yelled out urgently. Dante watched him intently smirking some when the boy went as far as to join his thrusts, slamming his own hips into Dante's. Nero screamed when his climax hit him dead on. He tensed up; his mouth opening widely and watching Dante's face react to his own climax.

Coming down from their high, Dante fell against Nero silently. Both panting still, it took them several minutes before their bodies stopped shacking.

"That was..." Dante said but Nero was the one to cut him off and finish his sentence for him, "Fucking amazing!" Dante chuckled at the teen beneath him, "Sorry about everything kid. I'll try to stop causing you so much pain." Nero blinked and stared down at a now sleeping Dante. He ruffled his hair and smiled sweetly, "Goodnight Dante." Covering them both up with the sheets they had kicked off the bed earlier, he shut the lights off and cuddled Dante in his arms.

"Love you Dante." Nero whispered feeling his own tiredness finally settle in. He was sure he had heard Dante mumble something in his sleep. But he shook it off thinking it was his own tired imagination playing tricks on him.

"_**I love you...my Nero."**_

XXX

**Hey just a little something, in the first chapter I wrote that Nero is a full demon but I meant a half demon, I wrote the wrong word so yeah my mistake, sorry. I give you all cookies so you don't be mad anymore! Anyway, this was the last chapter with lemon at the end. This was actually my first lemon ever so review and tell me what you thought of it please~**

**TEEHEE!**


End file.
